


Tienes un nuevo mensaje

by Kim_Leire



Category: ATEEZ (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Kpop - Fandom, Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, Stray Kids (Band), Super Junior, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 9,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kim_Leire/pseuds/Kim_Leire
Summary: Un día recibes un mensaje de una persona desconocida, le contestas para hacerle saber que se ha equivocado de persona, pero sin saber la razón, terminas hablando con esa persona.Pensando que es una persona cualquiera, no te imaginas el cambio que se producirá en tu vida.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primera historia, no tengo beta. Espero que os guste, se aceptan comentarios, que también se agradecen. Dependiendo de los días los capítulos serán más largos o menos.

\- TIENES UN MENSAJE NUEVO -

**¿?**

Creo que llegare tardaré en llegar.

Intuyo que unos diez minutos

**Yo**

Lo siento, pero creo que te has equivocado de número.

**¿?**

¿De verdad?

**Yo**

Si, puede que te hayas confundido con algún número.

**¿?**

Seguramente, lo siento por esto.

**Yo**

No pasa nada

Espero que llegues bien a donde tengas que ir.

**¿?**

Gracias, siento el error

¡¡Adiós!!


	2. 2

\- TIENES UN MENSAJE NUEVO -

**¿?**

¿Tienes un paraguas?

**Yo**

No

Aunque creo que no me lo preguntas a mi

Me parece que te has equivocado de número

**¿?**

¿Otra vez?

lo siento

Pero ayer me paso lo mismo

lo siento

**Yo**

Espera

ayer

¿Ibas a tardar en llegar a un sitio?

**¿?**

Si

He vuelto a contactarte

¿Verdad?

Pensaba que había eliminado el número

**Yo**

Algunas veces puede ocurrir, no se borra el número

A veces quiero eliminar uno, y no se borra

Aquí no dan lluvias, por la pregunta del paraguas

**¿?**

Ok gracias

Pero donde estoy está todo nublado

**Yo**

Aquí soleado

Estaremos en distintos lugares

Soy T / N, por cierto

**¿?**

Soy Chris

Encantado de conocerte

Aunque sea por error, jejeje

En serio, lo siento

**Yo**

No te preocupes

Y deja de disculparte

Un error lo tiene cualquiera

**Chris**

Valle

**Yo**

Me gustaría seguir hablando

Pero como no vigile el horno, se me quema el bizcocho

**Chris**

¿Estás haciendo un bizcocho?

**Yo**

Si me sale bien, te mando foto

jejejeje

**Chris**

Ok

Espero que te salga bien


	3. 3

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

**Chris**

Bueno

Un amigo mio ha hecho brownies

**Yo**

Jajajaja

Yo ya hice el bizcocho

Esta vez le hice de coco

Estaba rico

**Chris**

¿Estaba?

Me suena a que ya no queda

**Yo**

Estaba demasiado rico

No me di cuenta hasta que lo acabe

Ya no puedo comer más

**Chris**

Jajajaja

Normal

Aquí somos 8 para acabar con todos los brownies

**Yo**

Siendo 8 es normal

Aquí solo soy yo

Aunque...

¿es demasiado pedir la receta?

Nunca he hecho brownies

**Chris**

Ahora le pregunto

**Yo**

Ok

**Chris**

Dice que te la pasa si das la receta del bizcocho

Debo decir, que a varios de nosotros les han brillado los ojos al oír que habías hecho el bizcocho

Vamos a estar varios días haciendo bizcochos

**Yo**

Jajajaja

Claro que le doy la receta

Cambie algunas cantidades de la receta original, pero así sale mejor

Ahora la busco y te la paso, para que se lo des

**Chris**

Ok

Diría que no hay prisa, pero algunos esperan ansiosos la receta

**Yo**

Jajajaja

Aquí tienes

**Chris**

Hey!!

Soy Félix, amigo de Chris, y si, le acabo de coger el móvil

¡Gracias por la receta!

Aquí esta la de los brownies

Espero que te salgan bien

**Yo**

Hola Félix

No es nada

Gracias por la receta

También espero que me salgan

Aunque mi especialidad son las rosquillas

Estoy probando nuevas recetas

**Chris**

¿También haces rosquillas?

WOW

Nunca me salen

Espera, te paso mi número

XXX XX XX XX

Que Chris me esta persiguiendo

Así hablamos de re

**Yo**

¿Re?

Intuyo que has recuperado el móvil, ¿NP?

¿Chris?

**Chris**

Si, perdona

Me suelen coger el móvil

Veo que no desperdicia la oportunidad de tener nuevas recetas

Espero que no te agobie

Es un buen chico

**Yo**

No te preocupes

Mientras me de recetas también

Me fio de tu palabra

**Chris**

Jajajaja

Ok


	4. 4

**Yo**

Hola Félix

Soy T/N

**Félix**

¡Hola!

Justo ahora me pillas haciendo un bizcocho

jejejeje

**Yo**

Yo estoy haciendo tiempo

Estoy haciendo rosquillas

**Félix**

Primero bizcochos, ahora rosquillas....

No se

Eres pastelera??

**Yo**

jajajaja

no

aunque muchos me lo han dicho

Solo me gusta cocinar

Aunque mi especialidad sean los postres, más en concreto las rosquillas

**Félix**

También ayuda a desestresarte

A mi me ayuda

Eso y que se acaba rápido cuando hago algo

A veces no me dejan nada, ¡y eso que lo he hecho yo!

**Yo**

Chris me dijo que sois ocho

Normal que eso ocurra

Aunque eso de que no te dejen nada...

No es bueno

**Félix**

Ya

Dicen que no lo volverán a hacer

Pero siempre ocurre de nuevo

**Yo**

La paciencia que debes tener

Pero

lo que quería preguntar

**Félix**

Cierto

¿T/N?

¿Estás ahí?

¿Hola?

........ Varias horas más tarde........

**Yo**

Perdón

Me han llamado del trabajo

**Félix**

¿Todo bien?

**Yo**

Bueno

Quitando de que me han despedido y las rosquillas se me han quemado

Esta todo bien

**Félix**

¡¿Qué?!

No se si preguntar el por qué te han despedido

Pero creo que sucede algo más

**Yo**

Mi jefe, que ha metido a su amante en la empresa

Y le ha dado mi puesto

Y el misógino del casero me ha echado del piso,

a pesar de que soy puntual en la entrega de pago

Por lo que mi tarde está siendo fabulosa

**Félix**

....

Sin palabras

¿Tienes a dónde ir?

Te conozco poco, pero tanta mala suerte....

Creo que eres una persona que no se merece lo que te ha pasado

**Yo**

Ya

Gracias

Me ire con una amiga

Pero creo que si logro que me salga bien un proyecto, puede que me mude de sitio

**Félix**

Y eso?

Ya tengo curiosidad

Me alegro de que no todo sea malo

**Yo**

Nada, es un concurso que hace un grupo que me gusta

Es hacer una historieta con los personajes que han sacado

Primero se hace escrito

Luego se hará animado con el relato ganador

**Félix**

Espero que ganes

¿Pasarás el relato?

**Yo**

Ok

Pero solo si gano

**Félix**

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ahora quiero leerlo

**Yo**

Jajajaja

Ten paciencia

**Félix**

Te dejo

Que creo que tengo que salvar a Channie Hyung

BIn está cocinando comida picante

Channie hyung no lo aguanta

¡Nos vemos!

**Yo**

Ok

¡Suerte!

¡Nos vemos!


	5. 5

\- Tienes un nuevo mensaje -

**Chris**

Hola

¿Qué tal estás?

Félix me dijo lo que te había pasado.

**Yo**

Hola

Estoy bien

Estoy en casa de una amiga

Me había imaginado que te lo había contado

¿Ya os habéis empachado de bizcochos?

**Chris**

Si T.T

Algunos ya están hartos

Pero amamos demasiado la cocina de Félix como para decir algo

¿Volviste a hacer rosquillas?

**Yo**

Si

Ayer las hice

Ya no quedan

**Chris**

jajajaja

**Yo**

¿Qué tal tu lengua?

**Chris**

¿Mi lengua?

**Yo**

Félix dijo que tenia que salvarte

de comida picante

la última vez que hablamos

**Chris**

....

Esta bien

Tras un tiempo

**Yo**

Si pasa de nuevo

La leche ayuda

**Chris**

Lo tendré en cuenta

Félix me está diciendo de hacer un grupo para recetas

No se para qué, si ya habláis

Tengo la intuición de que quiere que los demás te conozcan

**Yo**

Si ellos no tienen problema

Aunque si puede esperar un poco

Tengo un teléfono de repuesto

El mío se rompió

Y estoy esperando a tener trabajo para conseguirme uno mejor

Así puedo tener mas espacio

No por nada más

Que no me importa

**Chris**

No pasa nada

Ya avisas cuando puedas

¿Pero qué pasó con el tuyo?

**Yo**

Mi ex casero

Le tiro junto con otras cosas

Mientras me decía que me iba

Estaba enfadado

**Chris**

Eso es tener mal carácter

Por cierto

¿Encontraste trabajo?

**Yo**

No

Aunque he quedado finalista en el concurso que estoy participando

**Chris**

¿Un concurso?

¿de qué?

**Yo**

Escribir un relato con unos personajes

Me apunte porque son muy monoooooooooos

**Chris**

¿Qué personajes son?

No dirás la historia

¿verdad?

**Yo**

Jajajajaja

No

Hasta que no termine el concurso no lo diré

Son de ocho animales

Un lobo, un pollito, un ratón, una ardilla

un hámster, un zorro, un conejo y un perro

Son una familia

Y ya no digo más

**Chris**

Jajajaja

Vaya familia

Más distópica

Aunque tengo curiosidad por leer la historia

**Yo**

Será distópica

Pero son una gran familia

**Chris**

¿Cuándo es la final?

**Yo**

Creo que en una semana

en esta semana o la siguiente

Deja que lo mire

**Chris**

Ok

**Yo**

La próxima semana

Me tengo que ir, estoy ayudando a mi amiga con un trabajo

**Chris**

Claro

Que os salga bien

¡Hasta luego!

**Yo**

Gracias

¡Hasta luego!


	6. 6

\- Tienes un nuevo mensaje -

**Chris**

Changbin

¿Dónde estás?

**Yo**

¿en serio?

Creo que te has vuelto a confundir

Esto ya debe de ser una costumbre

**Chris**

Cierto

Lo siento

Pero un amigo mío se ha perdido

Y no le encontramos

**Yo**

Te diría de ayudarte

Pero como no estés en Sídney

Mal vamos

**Chris**

¿Estás en Sídney?

Félix y yo somos de allí

Te hablaría más

Pero realmente necesito encontrarle

**Yo**

Claro

No te preocupes

Espero que lo encuentres pronto

_Unas horas más tarde_

**Chris**

Ya le encontramos

ESTABA DURMIENDO EN EL SOFÁ

Debajo de alguna ropa

**Yo**

Jajajajaja

**Chris**

No es gracioso

Pero

¿Qué tal Sídney?

**Yo**

Bien

Estoy agotada de tanto caminar

Pero lo malo es que pasado mañana me voy a Seúl

**Chris**

Vaya viaje

A lo mejor podemos vernos

Vivo en Seúl

Por cierto

¿de dónde eres?

**Yo**

Soy española

**Chris**

Eso esta lejos

¿Cómo es que viajas tanto?

**Yo**

Jajaja

Básicamente es por trabajo

Solo que en el concurso quedé en segundo lugar

Que era un viaje de tres días a Sídney

**Chris**

Vaya

Es una pena que no quedaras primera

Pero tienes el segundo lugar

Eso también es un logro

**Yo**

Sí

Fue por un error a la hora de enviarlo que me penalizaron

De ahí que quede segunda

Pero aún así no me lo esperaba

**Chris**

¿Podemos conocer la historia?

Ya salió los resultados del concurso

**Yo**

Está publicado en la página oficial

Hay un apartado para el concurso

http://www.JYPEnt.com/concurso-internacional/resultados

Ahí lo encontraras

**Chris**

Ok

Se lo paso a Félix también

Cuando lo leamos, te decimos

**Yo**

Claro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, creo que se va acercando el momento de desvelar el secreto. Aunque no sé si será en el próximo capítulo o en los próximos.  
> Algunos son cortos, aunque planeo hacerlos más largos a partir de ahora.  
> Espero que os esté gustando, no tengo beta. Agradezco cualquier comentario.  
> ¡Nos vemos!


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!  
> ¡Espero que os esté gustando!  
> Sé que son capítulos cortos, pero es mi primera historia que publico, tenedlo un poco en cuenta, por favor.  
> Este capítulo no es tan alegre como los demás, pero un personaje más entra en la historia.

\- Tienes un nuevo mensaje -

**Félix**

¿Sabes como animar a un amigo que está deprimido?

**Yo**

¿?

Depende de qué suceso le haya deprimido

Puedes tomar varias posturas

¿Ha pasado algo?

A ti

a Chris

O a alguno de los que compartis piso

**Félix**

Algo así

Es a un compañero de piso

Unos amigos muy queridos para él se han ido de la empresa donde trabajaban

No sabe como apoyarles

Y se está deprimiendo

Ahora Channie Hyung está intentando que no siga por ese camino

El resto no sabemos bien que hacer

Por eso te pregunto

Por si sabes cómo poder ayudar

**Yo**

Siento oír eso

Seguro que logran salir adelante

A lo de tu compañero

Que no piense en ello por un rato

Ver una peli que no haya visto, y que no le lleve a sus amigos

O hacer algo que no soléis hacer

También ayuda hablar

Aunque sea con desconocidos

No se, podéis ir a tomar algo para animarle

Y si no tiene ganas, pues una fiesta de pijamas siempre ayuda

**Félix**

Parece que sabes que hacer

Miraremos algo de lo que has dicho

Aunque es curioso

(lo digo porque está mirándome a mi y a mi móvil)

**Yo**

¿Tenéis escape room?

Ayuda a pensar en otra cosa

Aunque si alguno de vosotros se asusta con facilidad, creo que puede haber risas aseguradas

No se

Si es curioso, aprovechadlo para que se distraiga

Que cuando descanse, estará mejor

Y a lo mejor de buen humor

Aunque sería mejor que no durmiera solo, 

en fiestas de pijamas se suelen dormir todos en una habitación

Ya ahí decidís vosotros

Yo no le conozco

**Félix**

...

Gracias

Hablamos mañana

Vamos a hacer un plan mientras distraen a nuestro compañero

**Yo**

Claro

Nos vemos

_Unas cuantas horas más tarde_

_Ya de madrugada_

**Félix**

Hola

Soy el compañero de Félix

**Yo**

Hola

soy T/N

¿Soléis coger los teléfonos de otros con normalidad?

**Félix**

¿?

**Yo**

Nada

Solo que a Chris, Félix le cogio el teléfono

De ahí que tiene mi número

(Más bien me le dio, pero fue él quien me habló primero)

¿Está mejor vuestro amigo?

**Félix**

....

Creo que ese soy yo

**Yo**

...

Perdón

¿Qué tal estás?

**Félix**

Pues teniendo en cuenta todo, creo que mejor

Pero ahora se de donde salieron tantos planes para animarme

Sólo quería saber quién era con el que hablaba Félix

Me alegro de que tenga a alguien para hablar 

Mis amigos estaban sin saber que hacer

**Yo**

¿Has leído la conversación de hoy?

Yo no os conozco, pero creo que sois como una familia

No muchos compañeros de piso se preocupan por todos, no siendo tantos

Estoy para hablar

Tanto para Chris o Félix, o como para vosotros

Podéis pedirle mi número a alguno de los dos

**Félix**

Se lo diré a los demás

Gracias

**Yo**

Sólo pido que os identifiquéis

O que me deis un nombre

Y tened la seguridad de que de este chat, no saldrá nada

**Félix**

Ok

Lo diré

Me llaman Jinnie

O me puedes llamar Jin

**Yo**

Ok, Jinnie

Aunque sería mejor que descansaras un poco

Es tarde

Ya verás como todo mejora

Confía en tus amigos

**Félix**

Lo hago

Descansa tu también T/N


	8. 8

\- Tienes un nuevo mensaje -

**Jinnie**

Hola

¿Sabes por qué Félix está ansioso?

**Yo**

Hola

No

Ni idea

¿Se lo has preguntado a Chris o a los demás?

**Jinnie**

Sí

Bueno, no

Chan está en el estudio

**Yo**

Pues no soy adivina

Hace unos días le avise de que tenía móvil nuevo

A lo mejor es por poder meterme en un grupo

**Jinnie**

Puede ser

Ya nos comentó que quería hacer uno

Que quería que estuviéramos en contacto o algo así

**Yo**

Jajajaja

No me extrañaría si fuera por ese motivo

¿Sabes si lo va a hacer pronto?

**Jinnie**

Ni idea

¿Por?

**Yo**

Mañana tengo una reunión

Por no tener que estar con el móvil

No por nada más

Prefiero que sea después, la verdad

Si no es molestia

**Jinnie**

Ok

Se lo digo

¿De qué tienes la entrevista?

**Yo**

En una empresa

Están buscando a una ilustradora

Van a hacer una animación de uno de sus grupos

**Jinnie**

¿Eres ilustradora?

Guay

Seguro que entras

**Yo**

Si

Eso espero

Me hicieron una entrevista en una ciudad de mi país

Pase la prueba, de ahí que esté ahora aquí

**Jinnie**

Bueno

Has pasado lo primero

Eso es bueno

Significa que tienes probabilidades de entrar

**Yo**

Gracias

La verdad que no hay muchos aspirantes

Creo que somos tres

Aunque soy la única que no es de aquí

**Jinnie**

Bueno, esa si está difícil

Pero verás que entras

A lo mejor quieren una nueva visión de fuera

**Yo**

Puede ser

Ya se sabrá

**Jinnie**

¿Qué sueles hacer?

En dibujos

me refiero

**Yo**

Trabajo en tradicional y digital

Algunas veces hago mezcla

Hago diversos temas

Aunque no soy mucho de hiperrealismo

No me sale muy bien

**Jinnie**

¿Hay algún dibujo?

Para poder verlos

**Yo**

Tengo insta, suelo subir algunos

Esta con mi nombre

La verdad es que soy fácil de encontrar

Creo

**Jinnie**

Luego te busco

**Yo**

Ok

**Jinnie**

Se lo pasaré a los demás

Y le avisaré a Félix para que se espere unos días

**Yo**

Gracias

Yo me suelo calmar cocinando algo

Por si es necesario que se calme un poco

**Jinnie**

Nooooooooooooo

Estamos empachados

Está haciendo muffins, bizcochos...

De todo

No podemos más

**Yo**

O.O

No he dicho nada entonces

Pues bailar, para que se canse

**Jinnie**

No

Si no cocina, está bailando

No sabemos de donde saca tanta energía

**Yo**

No se me ocurren más ideas

Sorry

**Jinnie**

No pasa nada

Te dejo

Que me está buscando

Creo que ha hecho una tarta

T.T

**Yo**

Ánimo

Ya contarás cuando puedas


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya hay más personajes que se añaden a la historia.  
> Espero que os esté gustando.  
> Los comentarios son bienvenidos.

\- Félix te ha añadido al grupo "Hey" -

\- Félix ha añadido a Chris -

\- Félix ha añadido a Jinnie -

\- Félix ha añadido a X -

\- Félix ha añadido a XX -

\- Félix ha añadido a XXX -

\- Félix ha añadido a XXXX - 

\- Félix ha añadido a XXXXX -

**Félix**

Hey!

Estamos todos?

Bueno

Paso a presentaros a T/N

Antes de que empeceis

**Yo**

Hola Félix

Chris

Jinnie

y al resto, que espero que os presenteis vosotros

y no Félix

Sin ofender

Soy T/N

**Félix**

....

**Jinnie**

Te ganó!

Hola T/N

Ahora está apenado

**Yo**

O lo hacía o el resto no hablaban

**Chris**

Si, cierto

Aunque....

¿De qué conoces a Jinnie?

**Yo**

Le robó el móvil a Félix

Como Félix lo hizo con el tuyo

**Jinnie**

....

Sorry

**Chris**

¿Qué he dicho de robar móviles?

**XXXX**

Hey

Que tú también lo has hecho

**XXXXX**

Cierto

**X**

Aunque tengo curiosidad de cómo habéis empezado a hablar vosotros cuatro

**Yo**

Chris me habló al confundirse de número

Buscaba a uno de vosotros

Luego volvió a hablarme cuando se volvió a equivocar

Ahí Félix le robó el móvil

Luego en una conversación donde Félix me hablaba, Jinnie le robó el móvil

**XX**

Vamos

Que todo por un error

Bueno, ya que nadie se presenta

Empiezo yo

**Félix**

¡Él es cat boy!

**XX**

¡Eh!

¿Por qué cat boy?

**Félix**

Tienes gatos

Simple

**Cat boy**

No me nombres así T/N

Por favor

**Yo**

Tarde

Aunque ya tengo curiosidad por verles

**Cat boy**

¿Te gustan los gatos?

**Yo**

Si

Cuando me estabilice, puede que adopte alguno

**Jinnie**

Cierto

La entrevista

¡¿Te contrataron?!

**X**

¿Entrevista?

**Yo**

Larga historia

Jinnie o Chris o Félix os lo pueden decir

Pero resumiendo

Trabajo en una compañía siendo ilustradora

Empecé hace dos semanas

**Chris**

Eso significa que te han contratado

Me alegro

¿Y de la historia?

**Yo**

Quedé segunda

**Félix**

¿La pasarás?

Algunos queremos leerla

**XXX**

¿Escribes?

¿Dibujas?

¿Qué eres?

**Yo**

No soy ni un robot ni un alien

Solo un humano que tiene mucha imaginación

**Jinnie**

Minnie

Es como nosotros

Solo que con talento

**XXX**

Lo siento

T.T

**Yo**

No pasa nada

Jajaja

**Minnie**

...

**XXXXX**

Oye, Binnie

¿Por qué no hablas?

**XXXX**

He ido a por comida

Y hay muuuuchos mensajes

Dame tiempo a leerlos, Yang Fox

**XXXXX**

Pensaba que te habías olvidado de ese apodo

**X**

¡NUNCA!

Si yo soy squirrel

Tú eres Yang fox

**Cat boy**

Pero creo que os deberéis de preocupar de algo más

**Squirrel**

¿De qué?

**Yang Fox**

¿De qué?

**Binnie**

¿De qué?

**Chris**

A la vez

jajajajaja

**Félix**

Hablando a la vez

Lol

**Cat boy**

T/N

Estamos, en teoría, presentandonos

Y si a mi me ha puesto Cat boy....

**Squirrel**

¡No!

Por favor

T/N

No me pongas así

Por favor

T.T

**Yang Fox**

....

¿Qué te puedo dar para que no me pongas así?

**Binnie**

....

**Minnie**

Creo que ya nos tiene a todos añadidos

¿No?

**Jinnie**

Sí

**Félix**

Sí

**Chris**

Sí

**Cat boy**

Sí

**Squirrel**

-^-

**Yang Fox**

-^-


	10. 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo, los comentarios y kudos siempre son bienvenidos.  
> Espero que os guste.

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo en "Hey" - 

**Yang Fox**

Esto, no es por nada

Pero

¿Por qué se llama así el grupo?

¿No hay otro nombre?

**Binnie**

El maknae ya está quejándose

**Yang Fox**

Es una pregunta bastante válida

¿Será por que es lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza?

**Cat boy**

O que no se le ocurría otra cosa

**Squirrel**

O no

O tiene alguna razón

**Yo**

....

O podemos dejar que Félix hable

que no le dejáis ni hablar al pobre

**Yang Fox**

Perdón

Sólo tenía curiosidad

**Binnie**

Perdón

**Cat boy**

Perdón

**Squirrel**

Sorry

**Félix**

¿?

¿Qué pasa?

Ah

No pasa nada

La verdad es que estaba demasiado entusiasmado

Y quería crear ya el grupo

Nada más

**Cat boy**

Estas en el salón con el móvil

¿Qué hacías para no enterarte?

**Félix**

Nada importante, pasando el rato

**Yo**

Investigar donde puede leer mi historia

Después de seguirme en instagram

**Félix**

...

**Binnie**

...

**Cat boy**

...

**Squirrel**

...

**Yang Fox**

...

**Chris**

...

**Binnie**

...

**Jinnie**

...

**Yo**

Aquí hay más que antes

Pero existen notificaciones

Y le ha pedido a un compañero información

Ha tenido mala suerte de que estoy con él

**Félix**

Vale

Dos cosas

Channie Hyung

¿No estabas en el estudio trabajando?

T/N

¡¡¡¿¿Estás con Mark??!!!

**Yo**

Si

Y con tantos mensajes, es normal que Chris entre al grupo para quitar las notificaciones

O eso imagino

**Chris**

y es cierto

De repente me han llegado demasiadas notificaciones

El proyecto se está guardando

Por eso he cogido el móvil

**Yo**

No te sobreesfuerces

No es bueno

Luego pasa factura

**Chris**

Gracias

No te preocupes

Lo tengo controlado

**Félix**

Eso no es cierto

**Jinnie**

No te das cuenta del tiempo que pasas en el estudio sin parar de trabajar

**Squirrel**

Se te nota cansado la mayor parte del tiempo

Aunque no quieras decirlo

**Cat boy**

Escucha a T/N

Ya que no nos escuchas a nosotros

**Minnie**

Te encargas de muchas cosas

No descansas bien

**Binnie**

Lo que dices no es cierto, Chan hyung

No paras de hacer cosas

No descansas

**Yang Fox**

Hyung

Por favor

Haz caso a T/N

Descansa

Ven al apartamento y descansa

**Chris**

....

**Yo**

Lo dicho

No te sobreesfuerces

Descansar también es importante

Si no es por ti

Hazlo por ellos

Que se nota que te tienen en alta estima

Y se preocupan por ti

**Yang Fox**

...

**Binnie**

...

**Minnie**

...

**Squirrel**

...

**Jinnie**

...

**Félix**

...

**Cat boy**

...

T/N

Das miedo

**Yo**

Jajajaja

¿Por qué?

**Chris**

Gracias

Perdón por preocuparos chicos

Estoy recogiendo

Pero

¿Por qué T/N da miedo?

**Cat boy**

¡Como para no!

El grupo se creó ayer

Pero parece que ya nos conoce

**Yo**

Jajajaja

Puede ser

Eso

O soy buena con las personas

**Jinnie**

O son ambas opciones

**Squirrel**

Bueno

Pero

Sigo con duda

¿Cómo sabes que Félix te siguió en instagram?

**Yo**

...

Cada usuario tiene un nombre

Y tiene fotos

**Jinnie**

Ay dios

No me quiero ni imaginar que fotos son

**Félix**

¡Eh!

La mayoría son paisajes

Mías son muy pocas

Aunque no se si en alguna podréis salir

**Yo**

Si

Haces buenas fotos, hay que decir

Pero hay una cosa que debo decirte

**Félix**

¿?

**Yo**

¡Me encantan tus pecaaaaaas!

Pero, ¿por qué las ocultas?

Salen muy pocas veces

**Félix**

O/////O

**Chris**

Jajajajaj

¡Ves!

No soy el único que lo dice

**Jinnie**

Jajajaja

No somos los únicos que opinan solo eso

**Cat boy**

Jajajaja

**Yang Fox**

Se ha escondido debajo de la manta

Jajajaja

**Squirrel**

Jajajaja

**Yo**

Jajajaja

**Binnie**

jajajaja

Aunque por los temblores que se nota en el bulto

Creo que se está riendo

**Chris**

Jajaja

Estamos con una pequeña batallita

Estamos intentando que muestre más sus pecas

Pero él no quiere

**Yo**

Si no quiere, que no lo haga

Pero esta mejor con ellas

La verdad

Es algo característico de él

**Félix**

o//////o

Gracias


	11. 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo solo aviso, en esta historia Got7 no se ha disuelto, ni Wonho se ha ido de Monsta X sino que ha debutado como solista pero está dentro del grupo. Lo siento si ofende a alguien, pero no es mi intención.   
> Espero que os este gustando la historia.

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo en "Hey" -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo en "Hey" -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo en "Hey" -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo en "Hey" -

**Yang Fox**

Etto

¿Vamos a cambiar el nombre del grupo?

El otro día no respondísteis

Y no me gusta el que esta

**Yo**

¿Y no puedes hacerlo?

A mi me da lo mismo el nombre

**Félix**

Puse ese por poner algo

Estaba demasiado entusiasmado por pensar en uno decente

**Yang Fox**

Ok

**Binnie**

¡Un momento!

**Chris**

¿Qué pasa?

**Cat boy**

¿Acaso no quieres poner otro nombre?

**Binnie**

Ese es el asunto

¿Por qué tiene que ser él?

**Yang Fox**

...

**Binnie**

¿Qué?

**Jinnie**

No se

Parece que no quieres que se cambie el nombre

A mi me da lo mismo

**Squirrel**

x2

**Minnie**

x3

**Chris**

x4

**Yo**

x5

**Félix**

x6

**Cat boy**

x7

Y no vamos a ser los jueces

Elegid uno entre vosotros dos

**Binnie**

Ok

**Yang Fox**

Ok

Pero necesitamos a alguien que decida en caso de empate

**Jinnie**

¿Por qué ese papel no lo hace T/N?

Algunos estamos ensayando

Si no tiene problema

**Yo**

Ahora mismo estoy libre

Estoy esperando a Mark

Y ya me ha avisado de que llegara tarde

**Chris**

Yo solo puedo estar un rato

Por lo que modelaré de momento

**Félix**

Channie Hyung

¿No estabas con JYP?

**Chris**

Ha tenido que irse

Un aghase estaba dando problemas

Estoy esperando a que venga

**Jinnie**

...

**Cat boy**

¿Qué ha pasado?

**Binnie**

¡Hey!

No estamos para cotilleos

Sino para cambiar el nombre del grupo

**Yo**

Un momento

Ahora volvemos a lo del nombre

Chris

¿Qué ha pasado?

**Squirrel**

Te gustan los cotilleos

Por lo que vemos

**Yo**

Y no soy la única

Sino

Habiendo dicho que estabais ensayando

¿Qué hacéis en el chat?

**Félix**

...

**Jinnie**

...

**Squirrel**

...

**Cat boy**

...

**Minnie**

...

**Yo**

Y esta es una buena forma de pillar a todos

Jajajajaja

**Yang Fox**

Jajajaja

Si

Peeeeeeeeeeero

Estoy con Binnie

Quiero cambiar el nombre

**Félix**

Ahora lo haceis

Pero

Channie Hyung

**Yo**

Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis

Cuentaaaaaaaaaa

**Félix**

¿Qué ha pasado?

**Chris**

No se mucho

Solo que un aghase ha montado un lio en el aeropuerto

Poniendo al grupo en peligro

Los medios no han logrado enterarse a tiempo

Si saben qué ha pasado pero no han podido obtener imágenes claras

**Cat boy**

Carroñeros

Siempre buscando una oportunidad

**Minnie**

Pero mientras no hayan tenido algo importante que les perjudique

**Binnie**

Ha sido un gran milagro de que no hayan podido obtener nada

Pero

¿Por qué JYP ha ido?

**Chris**

Para calmar los animos me imagino

Además que el aghase ha sido detenido

**Yo**

Espero que no haya ningún herido

Y que solo quede en un alboroto

**Chris**

No

No hay nadie herido

Solo tienen el susto encima

Me está llamando JYP

Ya diréis en qué quedáis con el nombre

**Cat boy**

¿Quién será el moderador?

**Yang Fox**

Yo tengo una idea

**Binnie**

...

No se si será buena

Aunque yo también tengo una

**Yang Fox**

¿Cuál es?

**Binnie**

Vamos a discutir por el nombre

Y lo sabemos

No nos vamos a poner de acuerdo

No en las primeras opciones

Había pensado que no fuéramos nosotros los que lo decidamos

**Yang Fox**

Sino que sea T/N quien lo haga

**Binnie**

...

Si

¿También lo habías pensado?

**Yang Fox**

Sí

Era otra opción

Y así nosotros no discutíamos por ello

**Chris**

No es mala idea

Si no tiene problema en hacerlo

Aviso de que todos están bien, sólo que les han dado el día libre

Vamos a hacer reunión en el apartamento de la empresa

Voy hacia allá

Os esperamos

**Félix**

Buena idea lo de que elija T/N

Voy a por ti Channie hyung

Estoy cerca de allí

**Chris**

Ok

**Squirrel**

Estoy a diez min del complejo

Por mi vale lo del nombre

**Jinnie**

Ok

En 20 min estoy

¡Ánimo con el nombramiento del grupo!

**Cat boy**

Estoy con Minnie

Llegamos en 30 min

Ambos estamos de acuerdo en que T/N elija el nombre del grupo

**Binnie**

¿T/N?

¿Estás de acuerdo?

**Yo**

...

Si fuera otra persona diria que esto ha sido una encerrona para que lo hiciera yo

Pero no hay problema

Me encargo

**Yang Fox**

¡NO!

No ha sido así

Solo que al parecer Binnie y yo hemos pensado en lo mismo

**Binnie**

Cierto

Ha sido coincidencia

Nada más

**Yo**

No os preocupéis

Sólo me ha parecido gracioso

Ya me encargo yo

**Binnie**

¿Segura?

**Yo**

Si

Id con los chicos

Ya me encargo yo del nombre

**Binnie**

Ok

**Yang Fox**

Ok

¡Gracias!

Oye Binnie

Te veooooooo

Detrás tuyo

**Binnie**

ghkytfybkyg

\- T/N ha cambiado el nombre del grupo -


	12. 12

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

**¿?**

Hola T/N

Soy Mark

¿Qué tal estás?

**Yo**

Hola Mark

Yo estoy bien

¿Y tú?

¿Estás mejor?

**Mark**

Yo estoy bien

Ayer descansamos todos

Además de que vinieron todos

**Yo**

Me alegro oir eso

¿y los demás?

**Mark**

BamBam aún está algo intranquilo

Jackson está con él, no se separa en ningún momento

Pero en sí, estamos bien

**Yo**

Poco a poco

Seguirá con el susto en el cuerpo

**Mark**

Oye

Te quería preguntarte una cosa

Ayer estuvieron hablando de una persona que están hablando con Stray kids

Me pareció reconocerte

**Yo**

Si

Esa soy yo

**Mark**

Pero parece que no sabe quienes son ellos

....

Espera

¡Qué!

**Yo**

Chan se equivoco de número

Se presentó como Chris

Pero por algunos detalles

les descubrí

Además de que Félix hizo un grupo con todos

Se han puesto apodos

**Mark**

Jajajaja

Muy irónico

¿Y no te han descubierto?

**Yo**

Félix puso un nombre al grupo

Jeongin se quejó

Se llamaba "Hey"

Tras una pequeña discusión

Por así decirlo

Me dejaron con el puesto de que fuera yo quien lo hiciera

**Mark**

Jajajaja

¿Qué has puesto?

**Yo**

SKZ ❤️

Aún no han hablado

**Mark**

¿Incluido el corazón?

**Yo**

Sip

Estoy esperando a que mi móvil pete

Eso significa que lo han visto

A lo mejor siguen con vosotros

Ayer cuando Chan lo dijo lo que os había pasado

Se notaba que se estaban preocupando

**Mark**

Si

Algunos tuvimos que calmarles

Pero se calmaron enseguida estando con nosotros

Espera que pregunte a Jaebeom

**Yo**

Ok

**Mark**

Dice que sí

Aún están aquí

Por cierto, también les hace gracia lo del grupo

Que se lo he dicho

Espero que no te importe

Sorry 😢

**Yo**

No pasa nada

Dilo sin problemas

Mientras no llegue a los medios

Imagino que tardarán en verlo

Quizás

**Mark**

Ya

Al final

¿Qué hiciste?

Que habíamos quedado ayer

**Yo**

Estuve en las redes por si se decía algo del incidente

Me fui a casa cuando os llevaron a casa

Y seguí mirando

De hecho

Sigo atenta ahora, por si acaso

**Mark**

😶😶😶

Gracias

**Yo**

Sabes que lo hago

Creo que ya lo dije en alguna reunión

**Mark**

Ya

Pero no esperaba a que llegaras a tanto  
  
Te dejo que tengo que ir con estos  
  


**Yo**

Ok

¡Nos vemos!


	13. 13

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo en SKZ ❤️ -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo en SKZ ❤️ -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo en SKZ ❤️ -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo en SKZ ❤️ -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo en SKZ ❤️ -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo en SKZ ❤️ -

**Chris**

SKZ ❤️?

En serio?

¿Por qué?

**Squirrel**

¿No habíais dicho que no sabía quiénes éramos?

**Félix**

Que sepamos, no dijo nada

Y ni Chris ni Jinnie ni yo dijimos nada

**Yo**

Felix

Lo habéis dicho

Los tres

**Chris**

¿Yo?

**Yo**

Fuiste el que dijiste que sois 8

Félix concina brownies, algo característico de él

**Jinnie**

¿Y yo?

**Yo**

Alguna pequeña referencia

Pero en su mayoría fue Chris y Félix

**Félix**

Imposible que haya dicho algo

Fui cuidadoso

**Yo**

Llamas a Chris, Channie hyung

Sobretodo en el chat cuando me metisteis

Además no te preguntaste cómo sabía que era Chris cuando lo llamabas asi?

**Cat boy**

Eso me lo preguntaba yo

**Yo**

Además, de que conozco vuestros apodos

He de decir

He cambiado el de uno

Pero luego mencionasteis a JYP

Félix se sorprendió de que trabajara con Mark

Que hay muchos

Pero que sea el integrante de Got7 ya daba pistas de que podía saber quienes érais

**Binnie**

Además que no preguntaste por el otro día

Con lo del lio de Got7

Aunque tiene sentido que si hablas con Mark sepas lo que había pasado

Pero esto no me lo esperaba

**Chris**

Ni yo

**Félix**

Cierto, no caí en eso

Yo tampoco me lo esperaba

**Jinnie**

Ni yo

**Squirrel**

Ni yo

**Cat boy**

Ni yo

**Puppy**

Ni yo

¡Eh!

¿Por qué me has puesto así?

¡¿Por qué solo yo?!

**Chris**

Jajajaja

Te pega

**Yo**

Jajajaja

**Puppy**

No

En serio

¿Por qué?

**Jinnie**

Con nosotros te has resignado a que te llamemos así

No te quejas tanto

¿Por qué te quejas con ella?

**Yo**

Bueno

Si no te gusta

Explícame una cosita

**Puppy**

Dime

Si puedo hacer que lo cambies

Lo que sea

**Yo**

"La apariencia es como un perro

natural y lindo como un labrador"

Si no quieres que te llamemos Puppy

¿Me explicas esto?

**Puppy**

...

**Binnie**

Te pilló

**Cat boy**

Por confirmar

Nada más

¿Eres stay?

**Yo**

Chi 😁😁

**Yang Fox**

😃😃😃

¿Cuál es tu canción favorita?

**Yo**

...

Pregunta difícil

Tengo uuuunas cuantas

Difícil de decidir

**Cat boy**

No se

¿No tienes canciones que te sepas de memoria?

**Chris**

...

**Félix**

...

**Yo**

...

**Jinnie**

...

**Squirrel**

...

**Puppy**

...

**Yang Fox**

...

Perdón por la pregunta

😔😔😔

**Yo**

No pasa nada

**Cat boy**

¿Qué?

**Chris**

No se

Si es stay

Creo que se puede decir de que se sabe nuestras canciones

Y mejor no preguntamos por tu bias, ¿verdad?

**Yo**

Exacto

Ni hacerme hacer clasificación

Porque ya digo yo, que doy el orden por el que fui reconociendo

Eso con tooooodos los grupos

**Chris**

**👀**

**Félix**

👀

**Squirrel**

**👀**

**Jinnie**

**👀**

**Cat boy**

**👀**

**Puppy**

**👀**

**Binnie**

**👀**

**Yang fox**

**👀**

T/N

¿Puedes decirnos el orden por el que nos reconociste?

Por favor

**Yo**

OK

Félix, Han, Chris, Changbin

Lee know, Hyunjin, Seungmin y Jeongin

**Jinnie**

Félix suele ser el primero en ser reconocido

**Félix**

😄😄😄


	14. 14

\- Te han añadido al grupo Got7 🐣 -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo en Got7 🐣 -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo en Got7 🐣 -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo en Got7 🐣 -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo en Got7 🐣 -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo en Got7 🐣 -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo en Got7 🐣 -

**Mark**

Hola

Ya matamos varios tiros de una vez

Ya conoces al resto

Y estamos en un grupo

**¿?**

Soy JB

**Mark**

Solo pido que no usemos apodos

**Yo**

Hola

Soy T/N

Estare a vuestro cuidado a partir de ahora

**JB**

Hola T/N

**¿?**

Soy Jackson

**Yo**

Hola Jackson

**JB**

¿No hemos tenido una reunión?

**¿?**

Soy Jinyoung

Y te recuerdo Jaebeom, que hemos estado en casa estos días

**JB**

Lo sé

Pero

¿No había una reunión programada?

**Yo**

Si

Pero se ha pospuesto

Hasta que todo esto pase

**¿?**

Soy Bambam

¿No estabas allï?

Creo que te vi

**Yo**

No

Estaba esperando fuera de donde era la reunión

**¿?**

Soy Youngjae

No creo que estuviera, nos íbamos a reunir con ella

**¿?**

Soy Yugyeom

Además de que fue idea de JYP

**Mark**

Bueno

Logro conseguido

**Bambam**

¿Logro conseguido?

**Yo**

Os habéis presentado todos

**JB**

Si

¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

**Yugyeom**

Claro

**JB**

Me refiero a T/N

**Yo**

Ya la has hecho

**JB**

...

¿Te puedo hacer dos preguntas?

**Yo**

Lo acabas de hacer

**Yugyeom**

Ya lo has hecho

**Jackson**

Lo has hecho

**Mark**

Ya lo acabas de hacer

**JB**

😡😡😡😡

¿Te puedo hacer cuatro preguntas?

**Yo**

Jajajaja

Claro

**JB**

¿Es verdad que Chan y el resto no sabían que tu sabías quiénes eran realmente?

No se si me explico bien

**Yo**

Si

Es cierto

**Jackson**

Un momento

Que yo no entendi

**Youngjae**

Ni yo

**Jinyoung**

x3

**Bambam**

x4

**Yugyeom**

x4

**Mark**

Que ella ha estado hablando con los chicos

Pero ellos no les dijeron quiénes eran

Hablaron usando los apodos

Pero no se esperaban de que T/N fuera stay

**JB**

....

Sigo sin poder entenderlo

**Jackson**

¿Cómo empezó todo?

**Yo**

Chan me habló confundiéndose de número

¿Cómo?

Ni idea

De ahí empezó todo

Luego Félix le cogió el teléfono mientras hablábamos de cocina

Hyunjin le cogió el móvil cuando estuvo deprimido, que Félix me pidió ayuda

Y poco después Félix me añadió un grupo con el resto

Y ayer ya les descubrí todo

**Bambam**

...

Podrías estar así más tiempo

**Yo**

Si

Pero Félix sabe que trabajo con Mark

Ahora con todos vosotros

Sería cuestión de tiempo

**Youngjae**

Cierto

**Yugyeom**

Espera

¿Ya conocías a Mark?

**Mark**

Nos encontramos en el aeropuerto

**Yo**

Si

Cuando llegué a Seúl

Me tiró el café encima

**Mark**

¡Eh!

Dijiste que no lo ibas a decir

😠😠😠😠

**Yo**

😅😅😅

**JB**

Mark

¿Fue por eso que llegaste tarde?

**Jinyoung**

Espero que se haya ido la mancha sin ningún problema

**Yo**

Si

Se fue tras varios lavados

**JB**

¿Sigue igual que antes?

**Yo**

Se me fue un poco del dibujo

Pero no pasa nada

Sólo fue un accidente

**JB**

Mark

¿Qué has pensado para compensarla?

Sé que fue un accidente

Pero la camiseta tiene un cambio

A causa de tu accidente

**Yo**

JB

No pasa nada

De verdad

**Jinyoung**

No

No pasara nada

Pero no es la primera vez que le pasa

**Bambam**

Bueno

Podemos dar ideas

**Mark**

¡NO!

Ya pensaré en algo

**JB**

Queremos que T/N mande foto de lo que decidas

En esta semana

O como mucho en la próxima semana

**Mark**

...

Ok

**Yugyeom**

¿Alguien está cerca para recogerme?

Esta lloviendo

He salido tarde

😭😭😭

**Jinyoung**

¿Dónde estás?

**Yugyeom**

En la entrada de la agencia

**Yo**

Estoy bajando en el ascensor

Te veo

👀


	15. 15

\- Tienes un nuevo mensaje -

**Chris**

Hola, ¿puedes hablar?

**Yo**

Hola

Si, claro

**Chris**

Es por preguntarte una cosa

Que hemos oído rumores

De hecho es la causa que Jinnie se deprimiera hace días

**Yo**

Me acuerdo

Fue cuando hablé con él la primera vez

No estará deprimido

¿Verdad?

**Chris**

No

Pero creo que sabes quiénes eran

Y puesto que trabajas con Mark

Pues...

**Yo**

Quieres saber si Got7 se ha disuelto

¿O me equivoco?

**Chris**

No

Hemos oído bastantes rumores

Y Jinnie está más inquieto

**Yo**

Pues solo es eso

Rumores

Se acababa su contrato

Y siempre dicen eso cuando tardan en afirmar que continúan.

**Chris**

Entonces

¿Siguen juntos?

**Yo**

Si

Siguen juntos

Hace unos momentos se iban al edificio de la agencia

Que tienen una reunión para determinar nuevas cláusulas

**Chris**

Imagino que en unos días se hará oficial

**Yo**

Si

Si todo sale bien

Incluso mañana hacen el aviso

Aunque no sabré nada de antemano

**Chris**

Imagino

Gracias igualmente

**Yo**

No es nada

Estoy normalmente conectada todo el tiempo

Puedo hablar en cualquier momento

**Chris**

Lo tendré presente

¿Qué tal todo?

**Yo**

Pues quitando el hecho de que varias agencias quieren que trabaje con ellas

Y que algunas quieren que sean las únicas con las que trabaje

Estoy bien

**Chris**

...

¿Y eso?

**Yo**

Nada

Que les gusta mi trabajo

Y quieren que trabaje con ellos

**Chris**

Jajajaja

Animo

**Yo**

Tengo reunión ahora con uno de ellos

Luego te cuento

**Chris**

Ok

Bye!

**Yo**

Bye!


	16. 16

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

**¿?**

Hola

Soy Park Jin Young

¿Puedes hablar?

**yo**

Hola

Claro que puedo hablar

**JYP**

¿No estas con los chicos?

**yo**

Si

Estamos en una parada

Yugyeom le dio hambre

Además que solo faltaba 15 min para hacer el descanso

**JYP**

Ah

Error mío por el tiempo

**yo**

No pasa nada

Hubiera contestado en el descanso

**JYP**

Bueno

Te quería comentar varias cosas

**yo**

Vamos uno a uno

**JYP**

Primero lo importante

Hay otras empresas que quieren que trabajes para ellos

Algunos solo exclusivamente

Y aunque tenemos un contrato

Quiero saber que es lo que piensas

**yo**

¿Esto no deberíamos de hablarlo en la reunión dentro de una semana?

**JYP**

¿No te lo han dicho?

No voy a poder asistir

Tengo que ir a unos premios en América

**yo**

Ah

No, no me lo dijeron

Pero a la pregunta

Si, me lo han pedido

Pero tengo un contrato en el que trabajo

Pero no me impide, si tengo tiempo, de colaborar con otros

Se lo he dejado claro

Y no les ha gustado a algunos

Pero primero estoy con JYP Entertainment

Básicamente, es esto

**JYP**

No tenemos problema con colaborar con otra agencia

Solo que no se desatienda los proyectos actuales

Aunque se pueden mirar los que se te presentan por si quieres

Y hacer colaboración conjunta y unir esfuerzo

Pero eso a tu elección

**yo**

Ya se irá viendo

Algunos si que me han comentado de hacer colaboración

Pero que ya se pondrían en contacto con usted

**JYP**

...

¿Quiénes?

**yo**

Ya se pondrán en contacto contigo

No desesperes

**JYP**

😠😠😠😠

¿Lo saben los chicos?

**yo**

Si

Se lo comente cuando me preguntaron que tal iba

No suelo ocultar estas cosas

**JYP**

Bien

Otra cosa

Chris me comentó que no les enseñas tus dibujos

**yo**

Jajajaja

Sí que lo hago

Sólo que no enseño los que hago para concursos hasta que haya terminado

Además quieren que haga una historia con ellos

**JYP**

😶😶😶😶

¿Y qué piensas?

**yo**

Ya lo estoy preparando

El primero en la nieve

**JYP**

¿Por qué en la nieve?

**yo**

😶😶

¿Dónde estaban antes de la graduación de Jeongin?

**JYP**

Ah, cierto

Perdón

**yo**

😂😂😂

No te preocupes

Pero ya tenía pensado en hacerlo

Igualmente

**JYP**

Oh

**yo**

¿Hay algo más?

Intuyo yo que si

**JYP**

Eh, si

No sé como decirlo sin que te ofendas

**yo**

Dilo tranquilo

**JYP**

Chris me comentó lo que te pasó con un alquiler

Y Jaebeom me comentó que últimamente estás más estresada

No se si está relacionado

**yo**

....

Si

Me fui a otro apartamento

Pero el dueño me ha dicho que va a darle la casa a sus hijos

Que tengo unos meses para mudarme

Estoy mirando apartamentos

Parecen hienas cuando hay novedades, en serio

No se les pasa nada por alto

**JYP**

O que se preocupan por ti

A lo que voy

Es que sé de un apartamento que te puede interesar

Sólo que está en el centro

En un edificio donde hay algún artista que vive ahí también

**yo**

Agradecida por la oferta

Pero el centro es demasiado caro

Que aunque gano lo bastante

No quiero nada ostentoso

**JYP**

No te preocupes por el precio

El piso es de la empresa

Nadie quiere ir por esa razón

No tendrías que pagar demasiado

Incluso puede ser lo mismo que pagas ahora

Por lo menos hasta que dejes la empresa

Que ahí se podría incrementar un poco

**yo**

Gracias

Lo pensaré

**JYP**

Tiene una plaza de garaje

Y puedes tener animales si quieres

**yo**

👀👀

Bueno saberlo

**JYP**

Espero que aceptes, la verdad

Creo que los chicos se pondrán algo pesados

La idea fue suya

Yo solo lo comunico

**yo**

Creo que Chris y JB son cada vez más la mama del grupo

Pero gracias por el aviso

JB se ha alejado de mi de repente

Creo que intuye que hablamos de él

**JYP**

Jajajajaja

Si, puede ser

O que los otros quieran hacer algo

**yo**

No

Conmigo presente no lo hacen

Lo sé porque muchas veces JB viene conmigo

Para evitar las travesuras del grupo

No sé por qué, pero a mi no me hacen nada

**JYP**

Ni idea

**yo**

A lo mejor quieren que les haga algo

Puede ser

**JYP**

Cierto

**yo**

Te dejo

Que se ha acabado el descanso

**JYP**

OK

Hablamos pronto


	17. 17

\- Tienes un nuevo mensaje en SKZ ❤️ -

\- Tienes un nuevo mensaje en SKZ ❤️ -

\- Tienes un nuevo mensaje en SKZ ❤️ -

**Squirrel**

T/N

¿Es verdad que te mudas al edificio?

😲😲😲

**Cat boy**

¡¿Qué?!

**Puppy**

¿Eso es cierto?

**Binnie**

What?!

**Jinnie**

Eso estaría genial

**Yo**

Jajajaja

No

Aún estoy pensándolo

**Félix**

...

**Jinnie**

...

**Squirrel**

...

**Cat boy**

...

**Puppy**

...

**Binnie**

...

**Yang fox**

...

¿Por qué?

¿Nos odias?

**Chris**

¿Algo te impide aceptar?

**Yo**

Primero, no os odio

Segundo, es difícil básicamente porque aún tengo que recoger todo

Y no tengo modo de llevar las cosas

Y no

No voy a aceptar ayuda

Pero puede que acepte

Cuando resuelva cosas pendientes de la casa

**Yang Fox**

🥺🥺🥺🥺

**Chris**

¿Tienes problemas de nuevo con el dueño?

**Jinnie**

¿Vamos a por él?

**Chris**

No

No vamos a ir a por él

**Yo**

El dueño le va a dar el piso a unos familiares

Tengo unos meses para irme

Pero quiere que deje todo en la casa

Cosas que he comprado yo

Vamos a ir a la justicia

**Chris**

...

No entiendo que tengas tantos problemas con los apartamentos

**Félix**

Pero

¿Vas a venir?

**Cat boy**

Primero tendría que hablar con JYP

**Squirrel**

Cierto

No queremos que pase como la otra vez

**Chris**

¿La otra vez?

¿Qué hicisteis?

**Jinnie**

Nada

**Félix**

Nada

**Squirrel**

Nada

**Binnie**

Nada

**Puppy**

Nada

**Yang Fox**

Nada

**Chris**

...

**Yo**

Eso es sospechoso

Espera

**Chris**

¿?

**Jinnie**

¿?

**Squirrel**

¿?

**Puppy**

¿No tenías una reunión con JYP esta semana?

**Yang Fox**

😨😨😨😨😨

**Binnie**

😨😨😨

**Chris**

Vale

Hicisteis algo

**Félix**

No

No hicimos nada

No hice nada

**Yang Fox**

Eh!

Si caemos todos, tú también

**Félix**

Pero si no hice nada

Llegue cuando terminasteis de hacerlo

**Cat boy**

Pero fuiste cómplice

**Squirrel**

Esto...

Ni T/N ni Chan Hyung están diciendo nada

¿No os parece extraño?

**Binnie**

Sisicblfjvnfdjnvlsdnbkfnknvkj

**Jinnie**

Binnie?

**Yang fox**

Hyung?

**Félix**

...

Chris está en la casa

Creo que lo sabe

**Puppy**

😨😨😨😨

Y T/N

¿Dónde está?

**Félix**

Con él

Han venido juntos

**Jinnie**

Esto no me gusta

**Yo**

Chicos

**Cat boy**

Dinos

Pero antes

No hemos hecho nada

😇😇😇

**Yang fox**

...

No creo que eso te salve

**Yo**

He hablado con JYP

Ya me he enterado

**Jinnie**

...

¿Se lo has dicho a Chan Hyung?

Espera

¡¿Cómo que has hablado con JYP?!

**Cat boy**

Trabaja con nosotros

Normal que hable con él

**Yang fox**

Lo siento 😔😔😔

Me tomaron por sorpresa y me arrastraron

**Jinnie**

¡No mientas!

También participaste

**Yo**

Chicos

Vamos por partes

Sí, se lo he dicho a Chris

Estaba con una reunión con JYP, él se había ausentado cuando Chris me vio en la sala

Entró JYP y nos lo ha contado

Como ya sabéis, hemos ido a la casa

Changbin nos ha contado el resto

Jeongin, no te preocupes

El resto venid a la casa

Cuanto antes


	18. 18

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

**Félix**

Hey

¿Puedes hablar?

Sino, en otro momento

No hay prisa

**Yo**

Dime

Estoy sacando cosas de las cajas

**Félix**

¿Y eso?

¿Te has mudado?

**Yo**

🤣🤣🤣🤣

Las noticias vuelan

**Félix**

Más bien era una pregunta real

No sabía que te mudas

¿Vienes con nosotros?

**Yo**

Si

Creo

JYP me acompañó al apartamento

Pero no sé quienes son los vecinos

Aunque el que tengo a un lado

Uno de ellos rompe muchas cosas

**Félix**

¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Yo**

Oigo algo caerse y a continuación a la persona refunfuñar

Por eso lo sé

Aunque intuyo que lo recoge otro

**Félix**

No sabes quienes son

Pero te enteras de sus fallos

**Yo**

No

Solo que hablan alto

Y me entero

**Félix**

Ya ya

Y a mi no me gustan los abrazos

**Yo**

😒😒

Por cierto

¿Qué tal fue cuando me fui?

¿Cómo acabó?

**Félix**

Pues poco más se dijo realmente

Ya sabes las consecuencias

Channie Hyung, Jeongin y yo nos quedaremos en el apartamento

Y el resto irá a otro lugar

No sabemos donde

Pero creo que van a trabajar en algo

**Yo**

Intuyo que es algo que no les gusta

¿no?

**Félix**

Puede ser

No sabemos hasta que vuelvan

Pero creo que no será tanto

Han hecho peores

Esta vez no tienen que hacer lo mismo

**Yo**

Algo es algo

¿Cómo estáis vosotros?

**Félix**

Bien

Tranquilos la verdad

Jeongin jugando o practicando

Channie Hyung componiendo

Y yo pues o cocinando o practicando

Hemos terminado el comeback, aunque tenemos presentaciones

Tenemos estos días por el tema de repercusión

**Yo**

¿Descansáis?

Que es importante

**Félix**

Si

De hecho estamos haciendo esto para pasar el tiempo

Aunque Channie hyung puede que sea el que más trabaje

**Yo**

...

Ya hablaré con él

Te dejo

Que llaman a la puerta

Luego hablamos

**Félix**

Ok

Espero que te escuche y descanse

Porque a nosotros sí nos hace caso

Pero sigue trabajando

😔😔😔

**Yo**

Intentaré que me escuche


	19. 19

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

**¿?**

Hola

Soy uno de los vecinos de al lado

Por favor

No me llames con ese apodo

No se lo que es, pero no me gusta

**Yo**

Hola

Jajajaja

**Lil meow meow**

En serio

No lo hagas

**Yo**

¿Por qué?

Si es muy mono

Soy T/N

Que no me dejaron presentarme

**Lil meow meow**

Encantado de conocerte

Y sentimos los ruidos

Pero tenemos a un destructor en la casa

**Yo**

No pasa nada

Mientras nadie salga herido y no sea importante lo que se rompa

**Lil meow meow**

No sería la primera vez que es importante

Pero es lo típico

Platos, puertas, gafas...

Aunque es más propenso a perder las cosas

**Yo**

Jajajaja

Mientras lo recuperéis

**Lil meow meow**

La mayoría de las veces

...

No le hagas caso

**Yo**

Intuyo que leen los mensajes

Porque ese grito le he oido hasta yo

**Lil meow meow**

...

Me he movido a mi cuarto

Estaba en el salón tranquilamente

**Yo**

¿Suelen ser así siempre?

Suelo oír ruidos casi todos los días

Pero no presto atención

**Lil meow meow**

Perdón

Pero sí

Suelen ser así la mayor parte del tiempo

Normal que nos oigas

Siempre he pensado que nos podías oír

Incluso que podías quejarte

Intento que bajen el volumen

**Yo**

Cuando estoy trabajando me suelo poner los cascos

Porque como los quite, oís la música

Tengo los altavoces altos

Aún estoy mirando para regular

Que se me estropearon por la mudanza

**Lil meow meow**

Creo que con el ruido que hacemos,

no tendríamos derecho a quejarnos

Aunque los otros vecinos...

**Yo**

Ellos también son iguales de ruidosos

Sólo que aún no sé quienes son

Pero cuando trabajo me olvido a mi alrededor

Además de que no voy a estar mucho en casa en unos días

**Lil meow meow**

¿Te vas de viaje?

**Yo**

No

Hace un mes o así que me he establecido

Por temas de trabajo

**Lil meow meow**

Ah

Mejor ser por vacaciones que trabajo

**Yo**

Bueno

Me he pasado casi dos meses viajando antes de venir

Creo que por un tiempo no necesitare viajar

Además de que me queda tiempo para tener vacaciones

**Lil meow meow**

¿En qué trabajas?

Si no te importa que moleste

**Yo**

Soy ilustradora

Trabajo en una empresa

Que quiere que me encargue de crear una historia basandome en dos grupos

Los cuales son de la propia empresa

**Lil meow meow**

Ohhhh

¿Podré leerlo?

Sé que es mucho pedir

Ya que nos acabamos de conocer

**Yo**

No pasa nada

Ya tengo a varios que quieren leerlo

Tardará, que están pensando si lo hago de ambos

O de cada grupo

O solo de uno

Irá para largo

Aunque creo que mañana me lo dirán

Que tengo reunión con el jefe

**Lil meow meow**

¿No eres demasiado abierta para hablar con un desconocido?

Sin ofender

**Yo**

Mejor ni te cuento como conocí a uno de los grupos

Además de que no eres desconocido

**Lil meow meow**

¿No?

¿Y qué soy entonces?

**Yo**

Eres mi vecino Lil meow meow 

😜😜😜

**Lil meow meow**

Nooooooo

¿Por qué?

Te pedi que no me llamaras así

**Yo**

En mi opinión

Te pega bastante el apodo

**Lil meow meow**

.....

😠😠😠😠

Cambialo

**Yo**

No

**Lil meow meow**

Sí

**Yo**

No

**Lil meow meow**

Sí

**Yo**

No

**Lil meow meow**

Sí

**Yo**

No

**Lil meow meow**

Sí

**Yo**

No

**Lil meow meow**

Sí

**Yo**

No

**Lil meow meow**

Sí

**Yo**

Si

**Lil meow meow**

No

**Yo**

Ok

😁😁😁

**Lil meow meow**

¡NO!

¡Eso es trampa!

Cambia el nombre

😠😠😠😠😠😠

**Yo**

Nop

Así se queda

**Lil meow meow**

Voy a ser el único de tu agenda con este nombre

**Yo**

Eso no es cierto

**Lil meow meow**

😐😐😐

¿Quién más tienes con este tipo de nombre?

Eres cruel

**Yo**

A Puppy

Y cat boy

jajajaja

No lo soy

**Lil meow meow**

¿Quiénes son?

¿Por qué esos nombres?

Y sí eres cruel

**Yo**

Primero

Esos nombres son puestos por sus amigos

Además de que les concuerda

Y uno lo tiene en una canción refiriéndose a él

Segundo

No soy cruel

Si no os viniera como anillo al dedo

No lo pondría así

**Lil meow meow**

😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒😒

Sigue sin gustarme

Pero

¿Quiénes son?

**Yo**

No te lo voy a decir

Lo siento

Lo tendrás que descubrir

**Lil meow meow**

¿Cómo?

**Yo**

Seguramente vendrán a mi apartamento

Ellos son parte del grupo que haré una historia

Y puede que concedáis

Y si te lo digo ahora, perderá la gracia

Y como dice el dicho

La curiosidad mato al gato

**Lil meow meow**

😠😒

**Yo**

😁😁😁

**Lil meow meow**

...

Creo que ha vuelto a romper algo

**Yo**

Sí

Algo de cristal

Por el ruido

Y uno de tus compañeros le está gritando

¿Es normal?

**Lil meow meow**

Entonces no salgo de mi cuarto

Y si

Es normal

Él es la mama del grupo

Pero es más preocupación que otra cosa

Me voy a hacerme el dormido

Que suelen venir a por mi cuando rompe algo para arreglarlo

Y no quiero salir de la cama

**Yo**

Ok

Dormilón

**Lil meow meow**

¡No soy dormilón!

**Yo**

Aún no es la hora de la comida

Y acabas de decir que estás en la cama

Y no estás enfermo

**Lil meow meow**

A lo mejor si estoy enfermo

**Yo**

No habrías salido de casa

Ni tus compañeros estarían así

Y creo que tampoco te hubieran dejado salir

**Lil meow meow**

Multa

Igualmente

Me voy a hacer el dormido

**Yo**

Yo iré a preparar la comida

Me está empezando a dar hambre

Ya contarás sin has conseguido salirte con la tuya

**Lil meow meow**

😒😒

Ten un poco más de confianza en mí

**Yo**

Jajajaja

**Lil meow meow**

...

Me han pillado

Pero por tu culpa

Que sino hubiera colado

**Yo**

¿Qué he hecho?

**Lil meow meow**

Hacer que siga en el móvil

**Yo**

🤣🤣🤣🤣

**Lil meow meow**

Hola, soy un compañero suyo

Te le robo un momento

Que necesitamos su ayuda

**Yo**

No pasa nada

Espero que este bien y no haya ningún herido

**Lil meow meow**

¿?

¿Oyes los ruidos?

**Yo**

Sí

Por eso sé que se acaba de caer algo de cristal

**Lil meow meow**

Perdón

Pero sí, no ha habido heridos

Luego hablamos

**Yo**

¡Bye!


	20. 20

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

\- Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

-Tienes un mensaje nuevo -

\- Tienes un nuevo mensaje -

\- Tienes un nuevo mensaje -

\- Tienes un nuevo mensaje -

\- Tienes un nuevo mensaje -

**Chris**

Hey

¿Qué tal todo?

¿Estás ocupada?

Si es así, paro

No quiero molestar

De verdad

Sólo dilo

**Yo**

¿Qué te pasa?

Estoy libre

No sueles ser así

Sabes que me puedes hablar en cualquier momento

**Chris**

Lo sé

Pero es tarde

**Yo**

...

Te vas a las tantas

Mejor no hables

Además de que yo he llegado a casa hace un momento

**Chris**

¿Te has mudado ya?

Te dijimos que podíamos ayudar

**Yo**

Estáis de promoción

Además de que no era tanto lo que tenía

Pero no te desvies

¿Qué te pasa?

**Chris**

Nada

Sólo es culpa de Félix

Que me recomendó un libro

Es una saga

Me he terminado el primero

Y quiero leerme el segundo

Pero se lo está leyendo Félix

Y quiero hablar del libro

Y me preguntaba

Si le habías leído

**Yo**

¿Qué libro es?

**Chris**

El collar de Jade

**Yo**

Lo conozco

Tengo toda la serie

**Chris**

O.O

Espera

Solo son dos libros

Por lo menos traducido al coreano

Tres al inglés

Que son los que estamos leyendo Félix y yo

**Yo**

No

Tres son en coreano

y están trabajando en el cuarto en inglés

Pero a la vez están en varios idiomas

**Chris**

...

¿Cómo lo sabes?

**Yo**

Tengo mis recursos

**Chris**

...

Dilooooooo

**Yo**

¿Has buscado al autor?

**Chris**

Sí

Pero no hay mucha información de él

O ella

No sabemos quién es

Siempre hablan de modo neutro

¿Sabes quién es?

**Yo**

Podría decirse

Pero te dejo que sigas buscando información

No te voy a quitar esa satisfacción

**Chris**

¡Mala!

¡Eso no se hace!

**Yo**

Lo bueno se hace esperar

Además de que sabrás por qué lo digo

¿Félix tampoco lo sabe?

**Chris**

No

Ambos lo buscamos cuando empezamos

Pero ninguno lo sabe

Aunque los chicos se lo están leyendo

**Yo**

Jajajaja

Mis vecinos también

Que antes han tenido una discusión

Sobre como iba a ir la historia

Y personajes favoritos

**Chris**

¿Les oyes?

**Yo**

Bajo no hablan

Por lo que si

Puedo oírlos algunas veces

Además de que uno de ellos suele romper cosas

**Chris**

¿Lo saben?

**Yo**

Sí

Conocí a uno de ellos

Y estuve hablando con él

Ya le dije que no había problema

Además de que puede que este fuera de casa

Por lo que no hay problema

**Chris**

¿Y eso?

**Yo**

Estaré haciendo la historia en la empresa

Te recuerdo que soy la que hace la historia

**Chris**

Si

Lo sé

Pero decir eso

¿Tanto tiempo te llevará?

**Yo**

Tengo que sacar las bases

Además de que no es solo eso lo que haré

Pero que igualmente no me molesta demasiado

Cuando me concentro no me entero de las cosas

**Chris**

Eso es bueno

Mientras no te molesten mucho

¿A quiénes tienes al otro lado?

**Yo**

No lo sé

Sé que son unos cuantos

Pero no sé quienes son

Aunque los que están arriba también son numerosos

Eso, o son bastante inquietos

**Chris**

¿Y los de abajo?

**Yo**

Ni idea

No les oigo

Alguna que otra vez sí, pero es cuando todo está en silencio

Y es muy raro

**Chris**

Algo es algo

**Yo**

¿Querías hablar de algo en concreto del libro?

**Chris**

Básicamente comentar

¿En qué libro estás?

**Yo**

En el último

Por lo que creo que te dejaré que leas todo

Y así no te hago spoiler

**Chris**

Vale

Pues me pondré a leer ahora

**Yo**

No

Ahora no

Ahora te vas a casa a dormir

Que ya es tarde

**Chris**

...

Se nota que te han comprado

¿con brownies?

**Yo**

No

Pero no quiero otro día de quejas

Porque no vas a descansar

Por lo que ve a dormir

**Chris**

Vaaaaale

Me voy ahora

**Yo**

Más te vale

Mañana preguntaré a Félix

**Chris**

Ò.Ó


End file.
